Spirit Condensation Realm
Summary Nine represented the pinnacle of numbers. As a First Level Spirit Condensation Realm martial artist, the most was condensing nine drops of spirit liquid! During the process of martial artists cultivating essence energy, it was also the process of using essence energy to strengthen the entire body. It was just that the strengthening effects for the divine soul were too poor and very hard to detect. ---- Main Info. Condensing spirit liquid was only fulfilling half of the breakthrough to Spirit Condensation Realm. There was still another half, which was the baptism of the divine soul. Every breakthrough in a major realm would cause a qualitative leap in terms of body strengthening. The divine soul would also follow and experience a qualitative change, resulting in a one-time transformation! However, even after martial artists break through to the Spirit Condensation Realm and their dantian received an immense boost, it could at most endure a total of nine drops of spirit liquid. Any more would only result in the dantian to burst. Each one of these nine drops of spirit liquid contained a colossal amount of essence energy. Every drop was virtually the total sum of essence energy held in reserve by Essence Qi Realms. One could imagine just how formidable nine drops of spirit liquid was. However, for a martial artist to achieve nine drops of spirit liquid when breaking through to the Spirit Condensation Realm, it could only be described using these words: as difficult as ascending to Heaven! The vast majority of Spirit Condensation Realm martial artists condensed between one to three drops. Some genius martial artists could condense four drops and above. Because the more spirit liquid that was condensed, the more essence energy would be required. And a martial artist's dantian simply could not support such horrifying essence energy. The reason why Long Tang could suppress all with his Third Level Spirit Condensation Realm cultivation was that he condensed five spirit liquid drops! Each realm breakthrough in the Spirit Condensation Realm, due to limitations of the dantian, could only once again condense the same amount formed at the First Level Spirit Condensation Realm. That was to say, when Long Tang was at the Third Level Spirit Condensation Realm, he already had 15 spirit liquid drops, while other Fourth Level Spirit Condensation Realm students merely possessed 16 spirit liquid drops. In other words, the number of spirit liquid drops condensed when breaking through to the Spirit Condensation Realm represented the kind of heights a martial artist could reach in the future When a nine spirit liquid drops martial artist is at the Ninth Level Spirit Condensation Realm, it would be nine by nine, 81 spirit liquid drops! While a one spirit liquid drop martial artist would only have nine spirit liquid drops. It was simply impossible to compensate for this sort of difference with other aspects! Of course, the vast majority of martial artists were at three drops and below. Hence, the difference between them would not be overly distinct To want to break through to the Crystal Formation Realm, one must possess at least four spirit liquid drops and above. Even so, not everybody could break through to the Crystal Formation Realm. The more spirit liquid, the greater the chances of advancing to the Crystal Formation Realm. Category:Cultivation